WMA
by Tashi Duarte
Summary: Essa fic eh sobre uma escola de magia totalmente diferente de todas as outras, conta a historia de seus alunos, suas aulas e seus segredo...conhecam WMA...uma escola de magia localizada numa ilha no meio do oceano...Bom gente deem uma lida...e me mandem
1. Conhecendo a Ilha

Capitulo um - Conhecendo a ilha  
  
O dia estava apenas começando, como qualquer outro, mas, esse dia não era nem um pouco como qualquer outro. Era 7 de setembro, o dia tão esperado por muitos, e tão repugnado por outros, o dia em que os alunos teriam que voltar para sua escola, o dia em que todos os alunos, do primeiro ao sétimo ano, iriam embarcar no navio que os levaria para woddhouse magic academy. Uma escola de magia, localizada em uma ilha no meio do oceano, não era considerada a melhor, pelo ministério e pelas demais escolas, como hogwards, porem era considerada a mais diferente e com certeza para muitos de seus alunos era sim a melhor em que eles poderiam estudar.  
  
O navio havia embarcado em Londres, as 2 da madrugada e chegado ao amanhecer em woddhouse. O estranho horário era dado ao fato de que a diretora, senhorita Judy Manfis, queria que os alunos chegassem a escola de manha e pudessem aproveitar um dia inteiro livre, antes das aulas começarem. Assim que os todos os alunos desembarcaram foram todos levados a área de refeições, que não era uma sala nem nada assim, mas 8 grandes mesas ao ar livre, lá puderam tomar seu café, para depois ouvirem o pequeno discurso da jovem diretora:  
  
Bom dia meus queridos alunos, eu atrapalho seu dia livres para dar boas vindas aos alunos do primeiro ano, e dizer aos do sétimo que aproveitem bastante esse seu ultimo ano conosco, agora deve dizer, se divertiam bastante aqui meus alunos, não só hoje, mas sempre, e bom agora caiam fora dessas mesas e vão aproveitar bem esse dia, alias peco aos alunos do segundo ao sétimo ano que mostrem a ilha e tratem muito bem dos do primeiro, bom, mas isso só depois que eu mostrá-los seus dormitórios e ensina-los algumas coisinhas.  
  
E com isso todos os alunos do sétimo ao segundo foram fazer os que lhe  
desse na cabeça. E os do primeiro conhecer seus dormitórios com a  
diretora.  
  
Natalie e Emily Carlton estavam nervosas e ecitadas, desde de que sua  
irmã mais velha, Daphiny havia entrado naquela escola, havia dito  
milhares de vezes como aquele lugar era o paraíso, e por isso sempre  
quiseram comprovar o que a irmã falava, logo a diretora guiara ela e o  
resto do primeiro ano ate o que ela chamava de vilarejo um, um lugar  
lindo, onde havia vários pequenos chalés que formavam um circulo, e no  
meio desse uma praça, cheia de bancos, mesas e fontes, e lindamente  
decorada com diversos tipos de flores e plantas.  
  
Bom, vocês são novos e recém chegados, mas não são burros, ou pelos é o que eu espero, então já devem ter percebido o quão grande é esta ilha, por isso cada um de vocês ira ganhar um transportador, que não são nada mais nada menos que pequenas correntinhas com um pequeno pingente que são as inicias da academia, WMA, porem apertando o pingente em suas mãos em pensando no lugar onde desejam iram e os levara, mas, é claro que existem restrições, ele não os levara para nenhum lugar fora da ilha, e nem funcionara fora de seus limites, também não os levara dentro de nenhum chalé ou local, bem a frente, ao lado e atrás sim, mas nunca dentro, isso não para acabar com sua diversão, mas pela privacidade de cada um. Também há, dentro do dormitório de cada um seus uniformes especiais, digo especiais porque aqui na WMA não há uniforme, alias a maioria anda de roupas de banho o dia todo, mas dentro de seus armários contem roupas apropriadas para surfe, mergulho, quadribol, natação, exploração, poções que precisem de roupa protetora e etc, não quer dizer que precisam usa-las, mas elas estão ai para quando quiserem e são suas, alias depois vocês as podem levar para casa. E bom, é isso, acho que já disse tudo o que precisava dizer, agora, vou falar seus nomes e chalés.  
  
Melanie Curtis e Natalie Carlton estão no chalé 1.  
  
Samantha Hadley e Luen Morgan estão no chalé 2.  
  
Bradley Tenners e Brian Delong estao no chale 3.  
  
Dean Baicker e Guss Miller estão no chalé 4.  
  
Stephanie Doger e Emily Carlton estão no chalé 5.  
  
Sara Dickens e Bárbara Parker estão no chalé 6.  
  
Paul Saimor e Nicolas Jay estão no chalé 7.  
  
Dilan Walter e Fill Dantes estão no chalé 8.  
  
Kelly Winters, Molly Feldom e Jennifer Devon estao no chale 9.  
  
Simon Wilkins e Joel Harper estao no chale 10.  
  
Muito bem, alunos é isso, eu sugiro que primeiro vão conhecer seus chalés e com quem os dividem e depois vão explorar a ilha, ate o almoço, ao meio dia, isso é se comparecerem a esse.  
  
E dito isso a diretora se foi.  
  
Natalie falou tchau a sua irmã e foi para o seu chalé. Quando  
entrou ficou bem admirada, o chalé tinha duas camas de casal que  
pareciam bem confortáveis dois grandes armários, um sofá uma  
penteadeira e duas escrivaninhas. Era bem grande e tinha uma  
porta que devia ser o banheiro. Ela entrou e viu uma menina de  
estatura media, com longos cabelos lisos, bem loiros e olhos  
verdes bem escuros, magra, e bonita.  
  
Hei, você deve ser Natalie, minha colega de quarto não? Eu mesma, e você é Melanie. Isso mesmo. Hei, gostei da sua blusa. Ah, brigada, me apaixonei quando a vi na vitrine. E com rasão.  
  
Nisso uma outra garota entrou no chalé, alta e bem magra, com  
cabelos pretos bem lisos e olhos negros.  
  
Mel, vamos, temos que conhecer este lugar. Ah, temos mesmo, e sem tempo a perder, alias Sam, esta Natalie. Ah, Oi, eu sou Samantha, venha com agente conhecer a ilha. Claro. Então vamos gente, os garotos lindos nos esperam. Realmente, e que garotos hein?! Huumm, Natalie safadinha hein. Ah, fazer o que?  
  
E as três riram, saindo do chalé indo a sua exploração.  
  
Meu deus, este lugar é mesmo um paraíso, olha tudo aqui é lindo. Verdade, acho que não podia ter escolhido escola melhor para ir.  
  
De manha, as três ficaram passeando pela ilha, e acabaram  
conhecendo um grupo de meninas do terceiro ano que se ofereceram  
a mostrar o melhor da mesma. Algo que as três aceitarem com  
entusiasmo.  
Assim as meninas, Asheley, Kate, Gabrielle e Lian as levaram  
para conhecer a Praia do Canto, q era a mais popular das praias,  
onde os alunos surfavam, tomavam sol, e ficavam lá passando o  
tempo.  
Na praia as três foram apresentadas a vários outros alunos mais  
velhos, ate do sétimo ano, e acabaram ficando lá o dia todo, se  
conversando e se enturmando.  
  
Esse negocio de colega de quarto é foda, a minha por exemplo, é uma chata, já ate sai no tapa com ela - Comentou um aluno do sexto ano chamado Hank, lindo por sinal. É verdade, eu não fui com a cara da minha no primeiro instante, aquela tal de Luen é muito estranha, Vocês duas que tiveram sorte de cair juntas - Samantha disse apontando para Melanie e Natalie. É verdade, eu tive tanto medo de pegar uma colega de quarto chata, vocês nem imaginam na minha felicidade quando comecei a conversar com a Nat aqui. É, melhor colega de quarto que eu não ah. - disse Natalie debochada. Que convencida.  
  
E todos na rodinha riram.  
E foi assim o dia todo, só resolveram voltar para o chalé as  
duas da manha.  
  
Melanie e Natalie acordaram em cima da hora do café. E  
encontraram Sam já na área de refeições, conversando com duas  
outras meninas do primeiro.  
  
1. Olha, as belas adormecida chegaram, finalmente hein?! Muito engraçado Sam, se atrasamos foi por um bom motivo. Qual? Uee, completar no sono de beleza é claro. - falou Nat ainda com sono. Ahhh, sim. Como me esqueci desse detalhe. Mas é verdade, acha que somos assim como? - disse Mel.- Alias, vocês duas são? Jennifer e Kelly. Oi, sou Natalie e essa é Melanie. Vocês não sabem? Descobri que não sou a única a ter uma colega de quarto estranha, elas duas também tem uma. É, vocês imaginam que perguntamos a nossa outra colega de quarto, Molly o que ela ia fazer ontem, e o que a menina responde, estudar, ahh, onde já se viu, nosso único dia livre e a nega vai estudar, fala serio. Q nerd - indaga Mel. Credo. - diz Nat.  
E do nada nas mãos de cada aluno aparece seu horário das aulas e  
o lugar onde é cada uma. Droga, já havia ate esquecido desse detalhe. Hei, pelo jeito já esta na hora. Em cima dela. Vamos então.  
E as cinco pegam as correntinhas e pensão no lugar que vai ser a  
aula.  
Elas acabam saindo na frente de um chalé onde na porta estava  
escrito Poções. - Hei, pelo jeito é aqui mesmo. 


	2. Novos Amigos

Stephanie acordou Emily bem cedo aquele dia, assim como nos quatro dias anteriores, e logo Emily se vestiu rápido e foi com steph encontrar Luen e Molly para irem tomar café, e novamente as oito mesas estavam quase vazias. As quatro tomavam rapidamente seus cafés, para depois conseguirem estudar um pouco antes das aulas.

Emily estranhava muito aquilo, pois pela primeira vez em toda sua vida não falava com sua irmã a cinco dias, se viram nas aulas sim, mas não se falaram, enquanto Nat se atrasava para todas as aulas juntos com aquelas outras meninas, Emily sempre já estava ah tempos na classe já sentada com Steph, Luen e Molly , e bom, conviver com elas também era muito estranho para Emily, ela era tímida, quieta, e do tipo boazinha, porem conviveu sua vida toda com Nat, que era o oposto, Extrovertida, agitada, comunicativa e aventureira.

 Na escola pré-mágica, por exemplo, as duas eram cheias de amigos, afinal, Nat conseguia todos, e Emily ia ficando amiga dos mesmo aos poucos, e assim Emily conseguiu muitos amigos, mas bem eles não eram  nem um pouco como Steph, Luen e Molly, Em também não sabia se era como elas, mas também estava um tanto cansada de só farra o tempo todo.  

Já sentadas a uma das mesas de sua primeira aula, elas faziam seus poucos deveres e já viam as matérias que aprenderiam no dia. O sinal tocou e todos os outros alunos, assim como o professor, entraram na classe e a sua primeira aula aparatarão começara, em WMA os alunos já começam a aprender a aparatar desde o primeiro ano para assim saberem bem como fazer e não correrem riscos de acidentes, e também para que logo pudessem deixar sua correntinhas de lado.

Depois de uns 10 minutos do começo da aula:

"Devo dizer que aparatacao não é tão difícil, soh precisa se feita com cuidado e concentração...."dizia o professor Lucas Standley.

E a classe pode ouvir varias batidas a porta.

"Sim?"

"Nos desculpe professor, é que ainda não nos ainda não conseguimos acostumar com o horário."Inprovisou Kelly.

"Tudo bem, podem entrar e se sentar."

"Obrigada, professor?" agradeceu Nat

"Lucas. Isso acontece, não foi nada senhorita?"

"Natalie." Falou Natalie com um fabuloso sorriso."

"Que sorte, ate nosso professor é lindo." Sussurrou Jennifer para as outras quatro.

E em um outro canto da sala:

"Meu Merlim, quem essas meninas pensão que são afinal?!" sussurrou Molly.

"é impressão minha ou a loira escuro tava flertando com o professor?" Steph falou bem baixo. 

"Bom, se for impressão, não é só sua." murmurou Luen.

Emily achou que era melhor ficar quieta.

Na hora do almoço Nat, Mel, Sam, Jenny e Kel estavam sentadas conversando sobre o que fazer depois das aulas e nesse final de semana, já que já era sexta, quando suas amigas do terceiro se aproximaram.

"Não olhem agora, mas alunas mais velhas se aproximando, acho que vão falar com a gente." Disse Jenny super empolgada.

"Oi meninas" disseram Asheley e Kate.

"Hei Ashe, hei Kate."sam, Nat e Mal cumprimentaram.

" E como vão nossas primeiranistas favoritas?"

"por enquanto muito bem, ah a propósito, essas são Jennifer e Kelly."

"ahh, oi, bom que bom, e sabem, vocês vão ficar melhor ainda depois da noticia que temos pra vocês."

"Noticia?"

"Isso mesmo, bom hoje vai haver uma festa de um pessoal do sexto, e bom os que as conheceram, foram bastante com a cara de vocês, e pediram para nos as convidarmos."

"uma festa?, que bom, onde vai ser?"

"vai ser na praia do monte, a mais afastada dos vilarejos, um modo de afastar os idiotas."

"Que ótima idéia essa."

"Então, vocês vão?"

"que pergunta Ashe, nunca perderíamos uma festa, é claro que vamos."

"Ótimo, nos encontramos lá então." E Ashe olhou indiferente para Jenny e Kelly. "Ahh, vocês duas também podem ir."

"Certo então."

"Bom estamos indo, ate a festa meninas."

"Ate a festa."

"Ahh, olha lá, elas se achando só pq estão conversando com alunas mais velhas." Steph falou indignada.

"É o cumulo." Murmurou Molly.

Mel e Nat se arrumavam para a festa, Mel com uma calca de tecido bem leve branca e um top colorido, e Nat com uma saia jeans e um tomara que caia Rosa, ambas com biquíni por baixo, assim que terminaram com uma maquiagem bem leve, pegaram seus pingentinhos e foram, não iram com Sam, Jenny e Kelly porque essas tinham que despistar suas colegas de quarto.

Assim que as duas surgiram na praia, que já tinha um monte de gente, um bufe, e algumas mesas e cadeiras, avistaram Ashe, Gabrielle, Kate e Lian conversando em uma rodinha, e foram ate elas.

"Hei, hei olha quem chegou, vocês duas hein, que demora."

"Não atrasamos tanto assim."

"Magina, mas tudo bem, a diverso mal começou, assim eu sugiro que juntem- se a nos, alias onde esta Sam??"

"Sam, Jenny e Kelly tem que despistar suas colegas de quarto, mais já estão a caminho."

"Ah claro. Bom então sentem – se, que daqui a pouco, elas devem chegar.

E realmente logo as outras três chegaram.

"Hei, gente, me atrasei muito?"

"Não Daph, a festa só começou a umas três horas, já estávamos com saudades sabia?!"

"É claro, sou eu." Então Daph vê Nat. "Natalie, já em farreando em festas??? Ainda neo tem nem uma semana aqui. Só pode ser minha irmã."

"É, fazer o que não é?"

"Hahaha"

E as cinco vararam a noite na festa, conversaram bastante, dançaram, nadaram, beberam e muitos mais.

Mas é claro que no dia seguinte as três dormiram ate tarde, bem tarde, só acordaram na hora do almoço. E depois do desse, Nat decidiu ir falar com sua irmã, sentia falta dela, então chamou Mel, e as duas foram ate o chalé cinco.


End file.
